Ein Herz für Alchemie
by Fianna Fail
Summary: Professor Snape's erstes Jahr als Lehrer an Hogwarts. Seine Schülerin Joyce verliebt sich Hals über Kopf in ihn und löst damit turbulenten Trubel aus.


Disclaimer: ich verdiene weder Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte noch gehört irgendein Character von J.K.Rowling mir! Nur die Story ist mein Eigen!  
  
Notiz: Diese Story dreht sich um Snapes erstes Jahr als Lehrer! Es ist kein Slash!  
  
Joyce ist niemand bestimmtes ich wollte nur ein Mädchen erfinden, dass sich für die Geschichte eignet!  
  
"Mum! Beeil dich der Zug fährt gleich ab!", rief ich über die Schulter und rannte so schnell mich meine Beine tragen konnten. Geschickt lenkte ich meinen Gepäckwagen zwischen den Leuten hindurch, die sich alle von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten. Meine Mutter kam keuchend hinter mir her. Endlich entdeckte ich einen Waggon der noch halbwegs leer zu sein schien.  
  
Ich hielt an und drehte mich zu meiner Mutter um, die vollkommen fertig war und keine Luft mehr bekam. "Ich bring schnell die Koffer rein!", sagte ich und verschwand mit einer meinen Riesenreisetaschen im Waggon. In lugte ins erstbeste Abteil. Na bitte, Volltreffer. "Hallo Amber!", sagte ich fröhlich. Amber war meine beste Freundin und fiel mir deshalb gleich um den Hals als die mich sah. "Ich muss noch kurz raus, mich von meiner Ma verabschieden!", sagte ich und huschte aus dem Abteil.  
  
Typisch Mama, dachte ich, als ich sah, dass sie schon ihr geblümtes Taschentuch hervor geholt hatte. Jedes Jahr das gleiche. "Ich schick dir 'ne Eule wenn wir angekommen sind, ja?", schlug ich vor und umarmte sie. Meine Mutter drückte mich so heftig, dass ich kichern musste und gab mir noch einen Kuss. "Bis bald Schätzchen!", rief sie noch als ich wieder in den Zug hüpfte. Ein gellender Pfiff tönte über den Gleis 9 ¾ , und sofort setzte der Zug sich in Bewegung.  
  
Amber und ich lehnten uns aus dem Fenster und winkten unseren Eltern. Ambers Vater rannte sogar noch mit bis der Zug aus dem Bahnhof hinaus gerattert war. Endlich setzten wir uns zurück auf unsere Plätze. "Ich bin ganz aufgeregt!", sagte Amber und sie sah wirklich danach aus, "Unser fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts!" Ich grinste. Amber wurde wegen jedem Mist nervös. Manchmal war das gar nicht auszuhalten.  
  
Der Zug fuhr immer weiter nach Norden und langsam wurde die Landschaft wilder und einsamer. Große Seen glitzerten zwischen bewaldeten Hügeln. Amber und ich zogen sofort unsere Schuluniformen an. "Das tut gut, das Zeug wieder zu tragen!" , scherzte ich und guckte an mir herunter. Den Rest der Zugfahrt redeten wir ausgelassen über unsere Sommerferien und spekulierten über das nächste Schuljahr. "Ich bin gespannt ob wir mal 'nen neuen Lehrer kriegen!", sagte Amber und hibbelte auf ihrem Sitz herum. Das Mädchen benahm sich echt manchmal nicht wie als wäre sie fünfzehn. "Ich bin eher gespannt auf die ZAGPrüfungen.", sagte ich und spähte aus dem Fenster. Die Hügel hatten sich in hohe Berge verwandelt und ganz blass schimmerte der Mond am Himmel. Es wurde langsam dunkel.  
  
"Wir müssten bald da sein.", sagte ich und wurde plötzlich selber ganz aufgeregt. Eine Stunde fuhren wir noch und der Himmel hatte sich vollkommen verfinstert. Bei mir zuhause in Oxford wurde es nie so dunkel. Endlich, wie es mir vorkam nach einer Ewigkeit, kam der Zug zum stehen.  
  
Lärmend drängten die Schüler nach draußen und sogleich entdeckten Amber und ich wonach wir suchten. "Charles!", riefen wir einstimmig. Der angesprochene drehte sich zu uns um. "Joyce! Amber!", rief er, und kam zu uns herüber. Er lachte und umarmte uns. "Schnell, ich will gute Plätze in der großen Halle bekommen, meine beiden Schwestern werden heute eingeschult!" Also drängten wir uns in die erstbeste Kutsche die wir kriegen konnten. Holpernd fuhren die pferdelosen Kutschen den Pfad zum Schloss hinauf, dass aus tausend Fenstern erleuchtet, auf einem Berg thronte und Lichter auf den See darunter warf.  
  
"Hab ich einen Hunger.", maulte Amber und Charles nickte zustimmend. "Ich auch! Ganz übel war mir, deshalb hab ich auf der Zugfahrt nichts gegessen. Gibt da ja eh nur Süßkram.", sagte er. "Also ich hab keinen Hunger.", sagte ich, was der Wahrheit entsprach. Als wir die Treppe zum Schlossportal hoch liefen, trafen wir auf Norg. Eigentlich hieß er Norbert, aber irgendjemand aus seinem Quidditchteam hatte ihm diesen Namen verpasst und seit dem nannte ihn niemand mehr anders. Norg war Treiber der Gryffindormannschaft und ein echter Riese. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Kleinwüchsige neben ihm. Endlich saßen wir am Gryffindortisch. Norg und Charles äugten schon zum Slytherintisch herüber. Ich war aus Gryffindor die einzige die sich mit den Grünschnäbeln, wie Amber sie nannte, recht gut verstand. Außerdem mochte keiner aus Gryffindor das Fach Zaubertränke, welches ich zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsfächern zählte.  
  
Ich wollte Amber grade anschnauzen weil sie mir einen schmerzhaften Stoß in die Seite verpasst hatte, als sie mit dem Kopf zum Lehrertisch ruckte. Ich sah mir auf ihren Wink hin alle Lehrer ganz genau an und merkte, dass Professor Haven fehlte. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Jedenfalls bis jetzt.  
  
Als meine Augen den Tisch weiter wanderten, an Professor Dumbledore vorbei, da sah ich einen Lehrer den ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Das musste wohl Havens Nachfolger sein. Ganz jung war er, ich schätzte ihn keinesfalls älter als Mitte zwanzig. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar hatte er zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden und er hatte ein sehr ernstes, für sein Alter schon erschreckend verbittertes Gesicht.  
  
"Das war ganz sicher mal ein Slytherin!", sagte Charles, der ebenfalls aus das neue Gesicht aufmerksam geworden war. "Schon mal ein Kandidat für die Hasslehrerliste!", meinte Norg. Ich war mir für meinen Teil da nicht so sicher. Für einen kleinen Augenblick sah er zu uns herüber und sein Blick traf auf meinen, wir verkrallten uns ineinander und dann löste er sich wieder. Interessiert ließ ich ihn nicht aus den Augen. Ich wollte wissen wie er hieß und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Dumbledore ihn vorstellen würde.  
  
Als sich die Große Halle gefüllt hatte, traten endlich die Erstklässler ein. Einer nach dem anderen, zitternd und tuschelnd vor Aufregung. Professorin McGonagall hatte schon den Sprechenden Hut auf dem Schemel bereit gelegt. Ich erinnerte mich noch lebhaft daran, als ich vor fünf Jahren den Hut aufgesetzt bekommen hatte. Eine halbe Ewigkeit hatte er rumgerätselt ob ich besser nach Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor kommen sollte bis er mich dann doch nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte.  
  
Die Auswahl ging Gott sei Dank recht rasch über die Bühne und endlich als auch der letzte neue Schüler auf ein Haus verteilt worden war, erhob sich Dumbledore. "Willkommen, Willkommen meine lieben Freunde! Ein neues Jahr steht uns bevor. Hoffentlich endlich ohne Kummer und Sorgen." Damit meinte er natürlich Voldemort und sine Schreckensherrschaft die bis vor einem Jahr die gesamte Zauberschaft in Atem gehalten hatte. Die Geschichte vom kleinen Potter und seiner Narbe kannte ich auswendig.  
  
Bei diesen Worten blickte ich kurz zu dem neuen Lehrer hinüber, aber der verzog keine Miene sondern stierte weiter geradeaus. "Für alle Neuankömmlinge möchte ich noch einmal die gröbsten Schulordnungspunkte erörtern. Den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten ist weiterhin strengstens untersagt! Auf den Korridoren wird nicht gezaubert nach Mitternacht setzt keiner mehr einen Fuß aus seinem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus. Gut. Kommen wir zu etwas erfreulicherem. Ich möchte euch euren neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke vorstellen." Bei diesen Worten drehten alle die bis jetzt gelangweilt in die Gegend gestarrt hatten ihre Köpfe in Richtung Lehrertisch. Dumbledore lächelte. "Neuer Lehrer für Zaubertränke ist Professor Severus Snape." Von den Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs kam nur vereinzelter Applaus während am Tisch der Slytherins gleich das Getrappel und Gejubel losging, fast alle Slytherins liebten das Fach Zaubertränke. Natürlich stimmte ich in den Applaus mit ein und als Amber und die beiden Jungs merkten, dass ich sie mit bösen Blicken aufspießte, stimmten sie ebenfalls mit ein. Professor Snape nickte und lächelte, aber es war kein sonderlich freundliches Lächeln. Es war kalt wie Eis.  
  
Und endlich ging das Festmahl los. Alle Teller und Platten füllten sich mit Köstlichkeiten und vor allem Norg begann sofort sich voll zustopfen. Amber und Charles langten auch kräftig zu, nur ich begnügte mich mit ein wenig Salat und Hühnchenfleisch. Ich lugte immer wieder zu dem neuen Lehrer hoch. Severus Snape. Allein der Name löste in mir etwas aus was ich nicht erklären konnte. Wie er da saß und nur ab und zu an seinem Wein nippte und sich ein wenig mit den anderen Lehrern unterhielt, fand ich ihn so interessant als wäre er ein Außerirdischer. Nur Amber die mich ständig zu textete lenkte mich von diesem Anblick ab.  
  
Als wir alle vollgestopft waren und auch der Nachtisch von den Tellern verschwand, erhoben sich die ersten Schüler. Auch Norg und Amber schienen es plötzlich eilig zu haben in ihre Betten zu kommen. Die Erstklässler wurden bereits aus der Halle geführt, die Vertrauensschüler brachten sie zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Charles winkte seinen beiden Schwestern die beide in Hufflepuff gelandet waren. Ich sah wieder zum Lehrertisch hinauf und winkte Dumbledore, der gerade in meine Richtung sah. Dumbledore zwinkerte und hob ebenfalls die Hand um zu winken.  
  
In den Augenwinkeln spürte ich, dass Professor Snape Dumbledores Blick gefolgt war und mich ebenfalls ansah. Errötend drehte ich dem Lehrertisch den Rücken zu, hakte mich bei Amber ein und zog sie aus der Großen Halle. Charles und Norg folgten uns. Müde machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
"Die Treppen sind mindestens eine Meile länger geworden!", schnaufte Amber als wir endlich vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame standen. "Passwort?", fragte sie und rückte ihren Rüschenkragen zurecht. Wir sahen uns an. Keiner von uns wusste das neue Passwort. Weil ich jemanden um die Ecke kommen hörte drehte ich mich um. Es war Jonathan. Er war groß, gutaussehend und bei den meisten Mädchen sehr beliebt. "Hallo!", sagte er freundlich. Amber wurde wie immer in seiner Nähe zum absoluten Nervenbündel und murmelte, puterrot angelaufen, irgendetwas unverständliches. Norg und Charles sahen weniger angetan aus. Das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf seiner Brust war nicht zu übersehen. "Kannst du uns das Passwort zum Turm sagen?", fragte ich höflich. "Klar! Es lautet 'Forkbeard'!" Das Portrait schwenkte zur Seite und machte den runden Eingang zum Gryffindorturm frei.  
  
Amber, welche Mühe hatte ihre Augen von Jonathan zu nehmen, und ich verabschiedeten uns von den Jungs und liefen die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. "Wird er nicht jedes Jahr süßer? Jetzt ist er auch noch Vertrauensschüler, kein Wunder bei seinen schulischen Leistungen!", schwärmte Amber. "Wenn du meinst.", brummte ich nur. Jonathan war eben ein perfekter Schönling, und genau das machte ihn für mich so unendlich uninteressant. Wir hatten das selbe Zimmer wie letztes Jahr, es war lang und hatte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Tür große Fenster. An den beiden Wänden zur rechten und zur linken Seite standen jeweils drei schöne Himmelbetten. Zara und April hatten sich schon auf den Betten breit gemacht.  
  
Ich nahm mir das rechte der beiden Betten an den Fenstern und Amber nahm das linke. "Wo sind Charlotte und Eleanor?", fragte ich, denn schließlich waren wir erst zu viert in einem Zimmer für sechs. "die sind im Bad!", sagte Zara. "Habt ihr den neuen Lehrer gesehen?", fragte Charlotte. Amber und ich nickten, was für eine blöde Frage, wir waren ja nicht blind und taub. "Was glaubt ihr wie alt er ist?" Das war Eleanor. Sie war im Bad fertig und fischte ihren Schlafanzug aus ihrem Koffer. "Ich schätze in auf etwa zweiundzwanzig!", sagte ich. "Ich bin ja so auf seinen Unterricht gespannt!", sagte Zara.  
  
Eine ganze Weile spekulierten und redeten die anderen über Professor Snape. Ich allerdings hatte keine Interesse an dem Gespräch und vertiefte mich deshalb in mein neustes Buch, Faszinierende Theorien der Alchemie aus dem 15. Jahrhundert. Irgendwann waren wir alle zu müde um auch nur die Augen auf zu halten und gingen endlich schlafen. Ich lag noch eine Weile wach und dachte über den neuen Lehrer nach der auf solch unergründliche Weise mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf wollte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen wir alle zeitig auf um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Norg und Charles waren schon wach als wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten. "Gut geschlafen?", begrüßte uns Charles. "Aber immer!", sagte ich grinsend. Die ganze Zeit über redend machten wir uns auf den Weg hinunter in die Große Halle. Als wir Platz nahmen teilte uns McGonagall sofort unsere neuen Stundenpläne aus. "Gleich heute Nachmittag Zaubertränke!", sagte Amber. Mein Herz klopfte ein wenig schneller und ich drehte den Kopf zum Lehrertisch. Professor Snape war noch nicht da. "Als erstes haben wir Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe!", stellte Norg fest. "Mit den Slytherins.", stöhnte Charles. "Wir haben auch Alte Runen mit den Slytherins.", stellte ich fest.  
  
"Na, das gilt für mich ja nicht!", sagte Norg erleichtert. Er besuchte nicht den Kurs für alte Runen sondern den für Muggelkunde. Auch Amber nahm nicht an Alte Runen teil, sie besuchte den Kurs für Arithmantik. Da ich keine Zauberer als Eltern hatte und deshalb eine Grundschule besucht hatte, wollte ich alles mathematische so gut es eben ging vermeiden und Arithmantik war sogar sehr mathematisch.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück holten wir unsere Schulsachen und liefen hinaus auf das große Gelände von Hogwarts wo Professor Kesselbrand schon auf uns wartete. Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe fand immer draußen statt und Professor Kesselbrand brachte fast jede Stunde ein neues, interessantes Geschöpf mit. "Heute sind Zilravas an der Reihe!". Professor Kesselbrand hatte mehrere Kisten aufgestellt in denen es raschelte. Amber warf einen Blick hinein und setzte gleich einen altbekannten Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Oh, wie süß!", quiekte sie. Neugierig stellte ich mich näher an die Kisten und musste es Amber gleich tun. "Süß ist kein Ausdruck! Das ist das putzigste was ich je gesehen habe!", sagte ich begeistert. In den Kisten saßen kleine flauschige Federbälle mit runden Knopfaugen, winzigen Pfötchen und zitternden Schnäuzchen. Auch die Slytherins beugten sich jetzt neugierig über die Kisten. Alle Mädchen hatte Mühe ihre Verzückung zu verbergen.  
  
Professor Kesselbrand lächelte heimtückisch. "Ja, noch sind sie herzallerliebst! Doch nach Sonnenuntergang werdet ihr sie nicht mehr süß finden, das garantiere ich euch!" Wir sahen ihn alle ein wenig irritiert an. Einer der Slytherinjungs hob die Hand. "Ja, Frances?", sagte Kesselbrand. "Das sind Nachtwandler! Sie wechseln je nach Tageszeit ihr Aussehen.", sagte Frances. Sofort schnitten Norg und Charles Grimassen in Richtung der Slytherins. Ich warf beiden ärgerliche Blicke zu.  
  
"Im Laufe der Woche bitte ich euch einmal nach Sonnenuntergang zu mir zu kommen, wir werden einen Termin festlegen. Ich möchte, dass ihr die Zilravas auch bei Nacht seht. Kann mir einer weitere magische Fähigkeiten nennen?" Eleanor hob zögernd die Hand. Kesselbrand nahm sie mit einem Nicken dran. "Ich glaube sie haben auch irgendwelche Heilfähigkeiten.", sagte sie unsicher. "Genau! In ihrem Mund besitzen sie zwei Drüsen die ein heilendes Sekret ausscheiden. Dieses Sekret finden wir sonst nirgendwo auf der Welt."  
  
Kesselbrand erzählte uns noch eine Menge über die kleinen Federwuschel. Über ihren Lebensraum, ihre Bedeutung für die Zauberei und Hexerei und, was die Jungs natürlich besonders interessant fanden, ihre Fortpflanzung. Nach der Doppelstunde hatten wir eine Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei Professor Bilvis dem Hauslehrer für Slytherin. Wir lasen gemeinsam das Kapitel über nützliche Blockzaubersprüche und unterhielten uns danach noch ein wenig. Vor dem Mittagessen hatten wir noch eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung und dann endlich konnten wir zur Großen Halle zum Essen gehen. Ich war seltsam angespannt und nervös.  
  
Gleich nach der Mittagspause hatten wir Zaubertränke und ich konnte es kaum erwarten. Snape saß am Lehrertisch und redete mit Bilvis. Den anderen Gryffindors schien es ähnlich wie mir zu gehen. Jonathan beugte sich zu uns herüber. "Ich hab von Leuten aus der sechsten die heute morgen Zaubertränke hatten gehört, dass er die reinste Katastrophe sein soll! Sie sagten er sei viel strenger als Havens!" "Oh nein! Ich hatte doch schon bei dem so schlechte Noten!", sagte Amber enttäuscht. Ich mischte mich nicht in das Gespräch ein und sah hinauf zum Lehrertisch als die Glocke wieder zum Unterricht rief. Schnell packten wir unseren Kram zusammen und machten uns auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Zaubertränke hatten wir wie immer mit den Ravenclaws.  
  
Die warteten schon unten vorm Kerkersaal. Ständig sah ich mich nervös um und kaute auf einer meiner dunkeln Haarsträhnen herum. "Was ist mit dir?", fragte Amber mich. "Ich bin so gespannt! Zaubertränke ist immerhin mein Lieblingsfach!", sagte ich und zuckte zusammen als ich Schritte hinter mir hörte. Alle drehten sich um. Es war Snape in seinem langen schwarzen Umhang. Alle machten große Augen und gaben den Weg zur Kerkerzimmertür frei damit der aufschließen konnte.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und ließ uns zuerst hinein. Ich belegte sofort einen Platz in der ersten Reihe. Amber, Charles und Norg setzten sich mit äußerst widerwilligen Gesichtern zu mir. Snape stellte sich hinter sein Lehrerpult. Aus der Nähe sah er ganz anders aus. Sein Gesicht war schmal und seine Augen so schwarz, dass man Iris nicht von Pupille unterscheiden konnte. Seine Kleidung erinnerte sehr an das barocke 18, Jahrhundert und passte zu seiner schlanken Figur. Er war viel größer als er mir auf den ersten Blick vorgekommen war.  
  
Snape begann die Stunde damit, dass er die Anwesenheit der Schüler prüfte. Von einem Pergament las er die Namen vor und betrachte jeden Schüler einen Moment lang. Mir jagten seine Blicke kalte Schauer über den Rücken und ich war froh als seine Augen weiter wanderten.  
  
Als er mit der Namensverlesung fertig war räusperte er sich und lief um sein Pult herum. Vor mir kam er zum Stehen. Sofort roch ich seinen feinen Männerduft. "Da ihr letztes Jahr mit Professor Havens das Kapitel Gifte und ihre Wirkungen abgeschlossen habt, möchte ich mit euch bei etwas schwierigerem weitermachen." Amber neben mir stöhnte auf und wurde rot als Snapes Blick sie durchbohrte. Ich konnte mir im letzten Augenblick das Kichern verkneifen und presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
  
"Mit den Tränken die ich mit euch brauen werde ist nicht zu spaßen. Die meisten haben keine tödliche Wirkung aber oftmals extrem schmerzhafte Nebeneffekte. Der Trank den ich mit euch heute brauen will ist noch weniger gefährlich. Er bringt lediglich Zeit- und Denkgefühl sowie Orientierung durcheinander. Es ist die fortgeschrittene und schwierigere Form des Verwirrungselixiers. Hat jemand von euch schon mal davon gehört?" Nur drei meldeten sich, ich gehörte dazu. Snape sah nicht erfreut aus.  
  
"Nun gut, ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet.", schnarrte er, "Können sie mir sagen welche Zutaten wir brauchen, Miss Linley, bevor wir den Kessel auf das Feuer stellen?" Die Frage war an mich gerichtet. "Man benötigt ein Rattenhirn, einen Bezoar, getrocknete Feldermausflügel, alkoholisiertes Schlangenblut und das Gift einer Kreuzspinne.", sagte ich. Von solchen Dingen hatte ich nun mal Ahnung. Snape nickte. "Gut! Ihr solltet euch ein Beispiel an solch engagierten Schülern nehmen!", schnauzte er den Rest der Klasse an. "Findet euch zu Zweiergruppen zusammen! Ihr werdet eure Kessel jetzt mit Wasser füllen und eure Zutaten holen während ich die Arbeitsschritte an die Tafel schreibe!", sagte er, nahm ein Stück weiße Kreide von seinem Pult und begann in krakeliger Schrift auf die Tafel zu schreiben.  
  
Amber schlurfte los um den Kessel am Waschbecken in der Ecke des Raumes mit Wasser zu füllen und ich lief vor zu einem Tisch neben Snapes Pult wo die Zutaten zurecht lagen. Ich vermied jeden Blick auf Snape, spürte im Nacken aber ganz deutlich, dass er mich ansah. Mit den Zutaten ging ich zurück zu meinem Arbeitsplatz wo Amber schon saß und eine äußerst miesepetrige Miene aufgesetzt hatte.  
  
"Das ist die reinste Folter! Ich glaube ich werde ab jetzt schwänzen!", murmelte sie. Ich zuckte nur die Schultern, bis jetzt war mir Snape nicht negativ aufgefallen. Im Gegenteil, aus seltsamen Gründen mochte ich ihn sogar. Als alle mit Zutaten versorgt waren forderte Snape uns auf von der Tafel den Rest abzulesen. Für mich war das kaum nötig, ich kannte viele Zaubertränke und dieser gehörte dazu. Snape streifte zwischen den Kesseln umher und sah sich unsere Arbeit sorgfältig an. Bei mir und Amber blieb er besonders lange stehen. "Das ist gute Arbeit.", sagte er zu mir ohne Amber auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen und lief weiter zu Norg und Charles. Ich spürte meine Wangen glühen. Amber sah mich ungläubig von der Seite an, schenkte sich jedoch einen Kommentar. "Ich werde jetzt eure Tränke prüfen! An Menschen sollten wir das lieber nicht tun, sonst würde hier das Chaos ausbrechen, deshalb habe ich für Ersatz gesorgt." Er zog einen Käfig voll Mäuse unter seinem Pult hervor.  
  
Norg und Charles waren als erste an der Reihe. Snape griff sich geschickt eine der zappelnden Mäuse, die sich quiekend und fiepend in seiner Hand wand und in seine Finger biss. Mit einem Löffel schöpfte Snape ein wenig Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel und ließ ihn in das winzige Mäulchen der Maus träufeln. Dann setzte er die Maus auf den Tisch. Alle beugten sich gespannt vor um das Ergebnis zu sehen. Nichts. Die Maus streckte ihre zitternde Schnauze empor und schien vollkommen normal zu sein. Snape setzte die Maus zurück in den Käfig und grinste hämisch.  
  
"Ich werde euch für jeden missratenen Trank einen Punkt eurer Häuser abziehen. Das ist der erste für Gryffindor." Ein wütendes Tuscheln ging durch die Menge doch Snape beendete es mit einem einzigen Blick. Das konnte er wirklich perfekt.  
  
Als nächstes kamen Eleanor und Charlotte. Die beiden hatten es geschafft. Ihre Maus torkelte auf dem Tisch hin und her und kippte mehrmals um als wüsste sie nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. Doch dann kam eine ganze Reihe Mäuse die keine Anstalten von Veränderung zeigten. Nur eine quiekte vor Schmerz und schien nicht mehr Fähig zu sein auch nur einen Zeh zu bewegen. Dafür zog Snape gleich fünf Punkte ab, die jedoch für Ravenclaw galten. Meine und Ambers Maus zeigte die selben Symptome wie Eleanors und Charlottes Maus.  
  
Snape sah mir eine Weile in die Augen während unsere Maus fast vom Tisch gefallen wäre wenn Charles sie nicht im letzten Augenblick gerettet hätte. Ich hielt seinem Blick tapfer stand, kam mir jedoch vor als würde ich unter einem Röntgentisch liegen. Verlegen strich ich mir das Haar hinter die Ohren. Snape setzte unsere Maus in den Käfig zurück und stellte den auf sein Pult.  
  
Ich stellte erstaunt fest wie schnell die Doppelstunde umgegangen war.  
  
"Ich will am Donnerstag mindestens eine Rolle Pergament über das Verwirrungselixier sehen! Ihr seit aus dem Unterricht entlassen.", sagte er und begann sich Notizen über die Stunde zu machen. Während die anderen aus dem Kerker liefen als wären sie aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden trat ich nervös vor das Lehrerpult. Ich bemerkte, dass ich nun alleine im Kerker war und errötete als Snape zu mir aufsah. "Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein, Miss?", fragte er in seinem kalten Ton und widmete sich wieder seinem Notizbuch.  
  
"Ich, ähm... ich wollte fragen ob..." Ja, was wollte ich eigentlich? "Ich wollte nur fragen ob sie wissen warum... ähm, warum Professor Havens von der Schule gegangen ist." Snape sah wieder zu mir auf. "Er ist mit seiner Frau kurzfristig nach Afrika gezogen um dort irgendwelchen Forschungen nach zu gehen.", antwortete er und tunkte seine Feder in die schwarze Tinte.  
  
"Vielen Dank.", sagte ich und brachte etwas zu Stande was ich für ein freundliches Lächeln hielt. "Keine Ursache.", sagte Snape nur und ich verließ den Kerkersaal mit hochrotem Kopf.  
  
Oben an der Treppe warteten Amber und die Jungs auf mich. Jonathan war bei ihnen und sie redeten auf einander ein. Mir war sofort klar, dass es um den neuen Lehrer ging. "Was hast du denn so lange gemacht?", fragte Amber mich genervt als ich mich zu ihnen stellte. "Ich hab ihn nur schnell was gefragt.", sagte ich schlicht. "Wie findest du ihn?", fragte Charles. "Ich finde ihn okay...", murmelte ich und sah in eine andere Richtung als Snape von den Kerkern hoch kam und zu uns herüber blickte.  
  
"Havens war viel besser!", sagte Norg und Amber gab ihm nickend Recht. "Findet ihr?", sagte ich nur abwesend und drehte den Kopf in Richtung Große Halle. Snape war schon darin verschwunden.  
  
"Stimmt was nicht? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so komisch!", bemerkte Amber und runzelte mit halb besorgtem, halb misstrauischem Blick die Stirn. "Mir geht's gut, hab nur Kopfschmerzen.", log ich. Nein, ich war einfach völlig durcheinander. Mein Herz pochte schneller als sonst und fühlte sich so seltsam warm an, und ich ahnte schon wer daran Schuld war. In was ich mich immer reinritt...  
  
Am Abend saßen wir gemeinsam um einen runden Tisch am Kaminfeuer. Ich war bei den Hausaufgaben schon immer die schnellste gewesen, bis auf Jarrold vielleicht, und auch jetzt während die anderen noch ackerten hatte ich mich wieder in mein Buch über Alchemie vertieft.  
  
Interessiert verschlang ich ein Kapitel nach dem anderen. Ich war plötzlich wie besessen und nahm kaum etwas anderes wahr als die Textzeilen die vor meinen Augen vorbei sausten. Amber musste mich beinah anschreien um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. "Mensch, was ist denn heute nur los mit dir?", fauchte sie. "Tut mir leid.", sagte ich. Mein Kater Pépin war mir auf den Schoß gesprungen und rollte sich dort schnurrend zusammen. Ich kraulte ihn hinter den weißen Ohren und überprüfte noch einmal meine Hausaufgaben.  
  
Amber neben mir kicherte plötzlich. "Die muss aber einen guten Schlaf haben.", flüsterte sie zu Charles der ebenfalls kichern musste. Eleanor war einfach über ihren Hausaufgaben eingeschlafen. Ihre Haare waren über die Hausaufgaben verteilt und ihr sickerte ein Rinnsaal Sabber über das Kinn. Ich stupste sie vorsichtig an aber sie schnarchte nur eine unverständliche Antwort und drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Amber war von ihrem Stuhl gerutscht vor Lachen. "Machdochnichsonkrach.....issolaud....", brabbelte Eleanor. Das war zu viel für Amber. Sie verschluckte sich so heftig an ihrem Lachen, dass sie zehn Minuten lang hustete während sie auf ihren Sessel zurückkraxelte.  
  
Ich gähnte schon in einem Fort und starrte abwesend ins Kaminfeuer. Als meine Gedanken zu Snape wanderten spürte ich das Blut in mein Gesicht schießen. Beunruhigt setzte ich Pépin wieder auf den Boden von wo er beleidigt zu mir hoch sah. "Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt ins Bett! Ich fühle mich nicht wohl.", sagte ich zu den anderen, schnell räumte ich meinen Kram zusammen und lief hoch zum Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
Die anderen blieben noch eine ganze Weile unten, während ich schon hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen in meinem Bett lang. Ständig wälzte ich mich von einer unbequemen Position in die nächste ohne Schlaf zu finden. Professor Snape wollte mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Was war nur passiert mit mir? Ich hatte Gefühle die ich gar nicht kannte und ich war so verwirrt. Ich spürte das ich wieder rot wurde. Nein! Unmöglich!, dachte ich. Ich hatte mich doch wohl nicht... oder doch?  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Die anderen waren schon wach. Schnell kletterte ich aus meinem Bett und suchte meine Sachen zusammen. Beim Anziehen war ich nicht ganz bei mir selbst, überhaupt war ich heute Morgen kaum ansprechbar. Während ich mir meinen Schulpulli über den Kopf zog, streifte Pépin mir um die nackten Beine.  
  
"Was haben wir heute?", fragte Charlotte als sie frisch herausgeputzt aus dem Bad zurück kam. "Die ersten beiden Stunden haben wir Kräuterkunde.", sagte April die den Stundenplan schon auswendig kannte. Ich spürte mit welch verwunderten Blicken mich meine Klassenkameradinnen beäugten. Anscheinend war ihnen aufgefallen, dass ich nicht ganz beisammen war. "Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?", fragte Amber mich besorgt.  
  
Ich nickte und lächelte munter. Das schien die anderen zu beruhigen, jedenfalls benahmen sie sich nicht mehr als könne ich gleich tot umfallen. Ich mochte Kräuterkunde, und ich mochte Professor Sprout. Sie war erst letztes Jahr an Hogwarts Lehrerin geworden. Über ihre angegrauten Flatterhaare hatte sie sich wie immer ihren schiefen Hexenhut gestülpt.  
  
Auf einem der langen Tische in Gewächshaus vier, waren wassergefüllte Eimer bereitgestellt. "Könnt ihr mir sagen, was wir hier vor uns haben?", fragte Sprout und blickte mit ihrer üblichen guten Laune in die Runde. "Wasser!", kam ein dummer Kommentar von den hinteren Reihen. Ich drehte mich um und erblickte Rob. Ebenfalls ein Gryffindor. Rob hatte meistens nicht viel auf dem Kasten und auch jetzt hielt er sich mal wieder für besonders lustig und feixte so breit, dass seine Segelohren mehr denn je abstanden. Jonathan war derjenige der die richtige Antwort gab. "Das sind Wasserbauchpilze!", sagte er.  
  
Sprout nickte. "In der Tat! Seht euch vor meine Lieben! Diese Wasserpilze sind giftig. Sie schwimmen über Wasser wie ihr seht, und ihr Bauch, der stets Unterwasser ist, ist gefüllt mit einem giftigen sirupartigen Sekret. Dieses Sekret, wird für viele Gifte verwendet und wir werden die Pilze heute melken. In dem Sekret befinden sich kleine Samen! Ich möchte, dass ihr mir die Samen aufsammelt." Das Melken war eine schwierige Aufgabe.  
  
Die Pilze mussten äußerst vorsichtig behandelt werden, denn bei etwas heftigeren Berührungen platzten die runden Bäuche sofort auf und das rötliche Sekret vermischte sich mit dem Wasser und wurde unbrauchbar. Ganz vorsichtig hob ich einen der Pilze aus dem Wasser. Ich hatte mir einen besonders dicken ausgesucht, wie ich zu meinem Leidwesen bemerkte. Behutsam legte ich den Pilz auf den Tisch und schnitt den kugelrunden Bauch des Pilzes mit einem kleinen Messer auf.  
  
Sofort träufelte mir die ätzende Flüssigkeit entgegen ich hob den Pilz hoch, und ließ das Gift in einen Bottich tropfen. Ab und zu ploppte ein runder schwarzer Samen hervor. Hinterher sollten wir die Samen aus dem stinkenden Sekret sortieren. Mir wäre fast eine ganze handvoll Samen aus den Händen gefallen, als Professor Snape plötzlich in das Gewächshaus geschneit kam. Mit suchendem Blick sah er sich um, und entdeckte Professor Sprout, die sich gerade Ambers Arbeit ansah, welche genau neben mir arbeitete.  
  
Ich bemühte mich weiter zu arbeiten wie vorher, aber meine Hände zitterten als Snape direkt neben mir zum Stehen kam. Er sah mich fast herausfordernd an. "Guten Morgen, Miss Linley.", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Mir entgleisten glatt die Gesichtszüge. Ich zwang mich Snape ihn die tiefschwarzen Augen zu sehen und lächelte so gut es ging. Ein schüchternes "Guten Morgen, Sir.", war alles was ich zu Stande brachte. Sprout war auf Snape aufmerksam geworden. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Severus?", fragte sie freundlich.  
  
"Ich wollte Sie bitten mir die Resultate dieser Stunde in mein Büro kommen zu lassen. Ich könnte es gut für die nächsten Zaubertrankstunden gebrauchen." Sprout nickte und lächelte freundlich. Ich bemerkte, dass ich immer noch da stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und widmete mich hastig wieder meinem Wasserbauchpilzgift. Snape nickte Sprout zu und lief mit wehendem schwarzen Umhang aus dem Gewächshaus. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich ihm nachsah. Nach Kräuterkunde hatten wir Doppelstunde Zauberkunst bei dem winzigen Professor Flitwick.  
  
Wir begannen ein Thema, dass alle mächtig interessierte. Flitwick erklärte uns ausführlich welche Zauber und Hexerein man brauchte um einen Besen zum fliegen zu bringen und was es für Flüche gab die den Flugmechanismus der Besen behinderte. Er hatte einen herkömmlichen Muggelbesen zum Üben mitgebracht und ließ uns der Reihe nach knifflige Schwebezauber daran ausprobieren. "Das Verhexen eines Besens ist keine leichte Aufgabe! Ihr würdet keinen vollständigen Besen zustande bringen! Es braucht hohe Zauberkunst einen Besen so auszurichten, dass er seinem Reiter ohne Widerstand gehorcht.", piepste Flitwick von seinem Bücherstapel aus. "Tatsächlich könntet ihr mit dem heutigen Zauber auf dem Besen schweben, aber er würde sich keinen Zentimeter nach vorne bewegen und wenn ihr noch so gute Flieger wärt."  
  
"Was haben wir als nächstes?", flüsterte Amber mir zu. "Charles und ich haben Alte Runen, du hast Arithmantik.", antwortete ich leise. Professor Mirny unterrichtete Alte Runen. Er war ein in die Jahre gekommener Zauberer aus Russland mit einem furchtbaren Akzent. Die Stunde verging so langsam, dass ich ernsthaft an meinem Zeitgefühl zweifelte doch dann endlich kam der befreiende Schulgong. Nicht das ich Alte Runen nicht mochte, aber es war eben ein Fach der ausschließlichen Theorie und somit nicht grade aufregend.  
  
Als Charles und ich gemeinsam die Große Halle betraten, herrschte bedrückte Stimmung. Ich blieb verwirrt stehen. Einige der Lehrer fehlten und an den Haustischen war so manches verängstigtes Gesicht zu erkennen. Irgendwo hörte ich auch jemanden schluchzen. "Was ist los?", fragte ich erschrocken an Amber gewand, die leichenblass war und ihr Essen nicht angerührt hatte.  
  
"Es gab wieder Anschläge...", flüsterte sie. "Das Dunkle Mal ist wieder aufgetaucht." Charles Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. "Woher wisst ihr das?", flüsterte ich atemlos. "Dumbledore hat es erzählt... Er und ein paar Lehrer sind sofort zum Ministerium gegangen..." Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Voldemort hatte vor über einem Jahr durch einen seltsamen Vorfall all seine schreckliche Macht verloren. Er hatte viele Anhänger gehabt, aber so weit ich wusste saßen die alle in Azkaban. "Wer war es gewesen? Wen hat es getroffen?", fragte Charles, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. "Das hat Dumbledore nicht gesagt.", murmelte Amber. Ich war so entsetzt, dass ich kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Angst breitete sich von meinem Inneren bis zu meinen Fingerspitzen aus. Ich sah zum Lehrertisch. Dumbledore fehlte, sowie alle Hauslehrer und Snape.  
  
Alle drehten den Kopf als das Portal zur Großen Halle aufging. Es war McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Sie ging raschen Schrittes auf den Podiumstisch zu und drehte sich dann auf den Fersen um so, dass sie Überblick über alle vier Haustische hatte. "Ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass der Unterricht für heute bis auf weitere ausfällt. Ich bitte euch alle zu euren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu gehen. Über weiteres Geschehen werden wir sie auf dem laufenden halten."  
  
Keiner rührte sich. Alle starrten fassungslos in Richtung McGonagall und seltsame Stille drückte auf meine Ohren wie Watte. Professor McGonagall verschwand durch eine Tür hinter dem Podiumstisch. Amber neben mir vergrub schluchzend ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und sie war nicht die einzige. Ich legte meiner Freundin sachte einen Arm um die Schulter. "Wir sollten hoch gehen.", sagte ich leise zu ihr und auch Charles und Norg waren damit einverstanden.  
  
An Hausaufgaben war an diesem Nachmittag nicht zu denken. Die meisten Schüler hatten sich in ihre Betten verkrochen nachdem sie Eulen an ihre Eltern verschickt hatten. Ich saß mit meinen drei Freunden an unserem Lieblingstisch vorm Kamin. Keiner von uns redete aber wir stellten uns immer wieder die selben Fragen. Wer hatte das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen? Wer war das Opfer? Die schlimmste Frage versuchte ich immer wieder aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. War Voldemort zurück?  
  
Als wir ein paar Stunden später zum Abendessen hinunter liefen, mussten wir feststellen, dass wir fast die Einzigen waren denen der Hunger nicht vergangen war. Nur die Slytherins schienen fast vollständig zu sein und auch ein paar Ravenclaws saßen an ihren Plätzen, wenn auch mit hängenden Köpfen.  
  
Hufflepuffs waren überhaupt keine zu sehen aber von den Gryffindors tröpfelten nach und nach welche in die Große Halle. Der Lehrertisch war wieder voll besetzt. Mein Blick blieb an Snape hängen. Er war blass und stierte abwesend vor sich hin. Er sah kurz zu mir herüber und als ich in seine Richtung sah, drehte er den Kopf schnell weg. Mein Herz fühlte sich wieder so seltsam wund an.  
  
Je länger ich diesen Mann betrachtete, desto mehr fühlte ich mich zu ihm hingezogen. Alles an ihm fand ich interessant. Er war so anders als die anderen. Wieder sah er zu mir herüber. Sein melancholischer Blick faszinierte mich. Diese Augen. Wie sie mein Herz zum Rasen brachten.  
  
Ich sah kurz hinunter auf meinen Teller, wo mich ein großes Steak anlachte, und als ich wieder zum Lehrertisch hochsah, schaute Snape immer noch zu mir. Für endlose Sekunden sahen wir uns tief in die Augen. Ich hatte das Gefühl es bräuchte keine Worte zwischen uns in diesem Augenblick, und dann holte Amber mich brutal auf den Boden der Wahrheit zurück. "Dein Essen wird kalt!", sagte sie ruppig und ich zuckte zusammen als wäre ich in einer ganz anderen Welt gewesen. Einbildung, dachte ich, Ich bilde mir das nur ein. Ich seufzte grottentief und schob mir eine Gabel Steak in den Mund.  
  
So was passierte auch nur mir. Sich in einen Lehrer zu verlieben. Widerwärtig. Ich war noch nie verliebt gewesen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass das was ich grade durchmachte, Liebe war. Meine Gedanken, egal wo rum sie sich drehten, endeten immer bei ein und der selben Person. Immer wieder ertappte ich mich dabei wie mein Blick zum Podiumstisch wanderte oder an ihm hängen blieb wenn er an mir vorbei lief. Mein Herz schlug schneller bei jeder Erwähnung von Zaubertränken und Professor Snape. Meine Knie wurden weich wenn er mir nahe war. Abends im Bett lag ich wach ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Ständig hatte ich das Gefühl Milliarden von Ameisen würden eine Technoparty in meinem Magen feiern.  
  
Eine grässlich zähe Woche floss dahin. Die Schuldigen des Anschlags waren noch auf freiem Fuß, und die Opfer lagen im Sangt Mungo Hospital für magische Erkrankungen und Verletzungen. Es hatte ein bekanntes Aurorenpaar getroffen. Frank Longbottom und seine Frau litten unter solch heftigen Nachwirkungen des Cruciatusfluches, dass sie nichts und niemanden mehr erkannten. Der Vorfall hatte die Schüler so aufgewühlt, dass die meisten Lehrer den Unterricht aufgaben. Professor Snape machte sich äußerst unbeliebt, weil er nicht so nachsichtig war.  
  
Nur die Slytherins waren von ihrem neuen Lehrer mehr als begeistert. Ich war wirklich eine Ausnahme und baute eine sehr merkwürdige Beziehung zu Snape auf. Außerdem schaffte ich es irgendwie mehr über ihn heraus zu kriegen. Mit meiner Schätzung auf sein Alter hatte ich fast richtig gelegen. Tatsächlich war er gerade mal junge zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Aber das war immer noch ein grausiger Unterschied zu meinen pippigen fünfzehn Jahren. Seine Beliebtheit bei den Slytherins war ganz einfach damit zu erklären, dass er in seinen eigenen Schuljahren selber einer gewesen war.  
  
Wenn meine Freunde mal wieder ausgiebig über ihn lästerten, stellte ich mich meistens taub, aber manche Kommentare machten mich richtig wütend. Ganz besonders schlimm war es an dem ersten Wochenende des Schuljahres. Das Abendessen lag uns allen noch schwer im Magen als wir über unseren Hausaufgaben saßen. Amber seufzte in einem Fort, weil sie bei ihrem Aufsatz über Gedächtnisschwundtränke für Snape einfach nicht weiterkam. Meiner war sogar anderthalb Pergamente länger als erforderlich.  
  
"Warum hat uns dieser blöde Sack so viel Hausaufgagen aufgegeben?", schnauzte Charles der zwar ein ziemlich guter Schüler war, aber in Zaubertränke so seine Defizite hatte. Ich musste einen Wutanfall unterdrücken. "So ein schleimiger Armleuchter!", fauchte Amber, "Den haben die nur auf uns losgelassen damit wir alle so richtig schön durchrasseln."  
  
"Er ist weder ein blöder Sack noch ein Armleuchter!", raunzte ich die beiden wütend an. "Vielleicht solltet ihr euch fragen ob eure Gehirne nicht zu klein geraten sind!" Oh, oh. Jetzt hatte ich übertrieben. Da war doch glatt der Beschützerinstinkt mit mir durchgegangen. Amber schaute irritiert während Charles mich angriffslustig anfunkelte. "'Tschuldigung...", sagte ich nur und senkte meinen Blick betreten auf meine Hände, die zusammengefaltet auf meinem Schoß ruhten.  
  
Die beiden zuckten nur die Schultern und wanden sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu. "Ich glaub ich geh noch mal in die Bücherei.", sagte ich halbherzig und machte mich durch das Portraitloch davon. Da ich nicht wirklich vorhatte zu so später Stunde noch in der Bücherei rumzuhängen lief ich in Richtung Eulerei. Abwesend vor mich hinstarrend ließ ich mich von meinen Füßen tragen, weshalb ich auf einer der vielen Treppen mit etwas großem zusammenstieß. Als ich aufsah, blickte ich direkt in das mürrische Gesicht Snapes. "Tut mir leid Professor.", murmelte ich und mein Gesicht hätte einer Tomate Konkurrenz machen können so rot war es. Er bewegte sich nicht sondern sah mich nur halb verwirrt halb überrascht an. "Haben sie Sorgen, Miss?" Hatte ich mich verhört? Ich musste mein inneres Gefühlsleben wohl mal wieder auf meiner Haut getragen haben. "Nein, Sir! Alles in Ordnung."  
  
Wieder sahen wir uns in die Augen, doch diesmal entdeckte ich etwas anderes in seinem Blick. Er war nicht so kalt und abweisend wie sonst.  
  
Zu meiner allergrößten Überraschung schien er tatsächlich nach einem Gesprächsthema zu suchen. "Sie sind eine sehr begabte Schülerin, Miss Linley.", sagte er leise ohne mir ins Gesicht zu sehen als wäre ihm irgendetwas peinlich. "Finden sie?", meinte ich und mein Herz schmerzte, so schnell pochte es gegen meinen Brustkorb. Auf sein Gesicht trat der Anflug eines freundlichen Lächelns. "Die beste die ich habe!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlenderte er die Treppe weiter nach unten mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen. Ich stand immer noch heillos verwirrt auf den Treppenstufen und starrte ihm nach. Ich hörte wie seine Schritte auf dem Korridor erstarben. Weil meine Beine sich mal wieder wie Weingummis anfühlten, ließ ich mich auf die Treppe sinken. Sollte er etwa wissen, dass ich ihn verliebt war und er machte sich darüber lustig? Zu Schülern war er sonst nie besonders nett, abgesehen zu den Slytherins und da fragte er mich gleich ob ich Sorgen hätte...  
  
Als ich an diesem Abend im Bett lag war ich richtig dankbar dafür, dass Morgen Sonntag war und ich Snape aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Bis weit nach Mitternacht lag ich wach und strich Pépin über das samtige Fell. Nur das leise Schnurren meines Katers unterbrach die unheimliche Stille. Ich zog den Vorhang ein wenig zur Seite und warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr die auf meinem Nachttisch lag. Sie sagte mir, dass es drei Uhr morgens war. Stöhnend ließ ich den Vorhang wieder zufallen. Ich fühlte mich kein bisschen müde.  
  
Ich drückte meinen Kopf in mein Kissen und sah Snapes Gesicht vor mir. Wütend knurrte ich und rollte auf die andere Seite aber als ich zur Decke hochstarrte schwebte es vor mir in der Dunkelheit. Mit der Hand versuchte ich es zu verscheuchen, was gerade zu lächerlich aussehen musste. Wegen meinen Fuchtelbewegungen wachte mein Kater auf. Miauend setzte er sich auf und glubschte mich aus großen runden Augen vorwurfsvoll an. "Glotz nicht so!", murmelte ich. Langsam schien sich doch die Müdigkeit in meine Glieder zu schleichen. Pépin schnurrte so laut, dass ich befürchtete er würde meine Freundinnen aufwecken. Auf Samtpfoten erhob er sich und tapste näher zu mir. Über meinem Gesicht ließ er sich demonstrativ fallen und blieb wie ein Klotz dort liegen. Hustend und fluchend schob ich ihn beiseite, was er mit einem Fauchen quittierte aber nur einen kleinen Augenblick später kuschelte er sich auf meinem Bauch zusammen, vergrub das Gesicht in den weißen Pfötchen und war eingeschlafen. Ich betrachtete Pépin lächelnd. Sein Fell war buschig und perlweiß. Das eine Auge hellgrün, das andere leuchtend blau und manchmal kam es mir so vor als verstünde er nicht nur jedes Wort sondern auch all meine Gefühle.  
  
Bei dem Wort Gefühle schweiften meine Gedanken gleich wieder in den Kerker zu den Zaubertrankstunden und Professor Snape. Wütend über mich selbst verbannte ich die Gedanken sofort und endlich fielen mir vor Müdigkeit die tonnenschweren Augenlider zu.  
  
Ich mochte Sonntage nicht. Sie waren immer voll von Gedanken an die nächste schlauchende Schulwoche. Weil ich so wenig geschlafen hatte, verpennte ich das Frühstück und es war schon Ein Uhr Mittags als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlurft kam.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer und die meisten Schüler waren draußen um die letzten warmen Tage des Jahres zu genießen. In einem der hohen roten Stühle saß Jonathan und brütete über irgendetwas. "Guten Morgen!", sagte ich fröhlich und gesellte mich an seinen Tisch. Jonathan sah zu mir auf und zuckte zusammen als er mich erkannte. Schnell schob er seine Finger über das Blatt Pergament an dem er gerade geschrieben hatte. "Was machst du da?", fragte ich neugierig und versuchte seine Finger wegzuschieben um in Erfahrung zu bringen warum er hier drin und nicht draußen bei den anderen war. Aber Jonathan nahm das Blatt, faltete es blitzschnell zusammen und ließ es in seiner Tasche verschwinden. "Das ist nichts wichtiges... äh... nur ein Brief an meine Eltern.", sagt er hastig und war auch schon aufgesprungen. Ich stellte erstaunt fest, dass er knallrote Ohren hatte und sogar ins Stottern geriet, was bei Jonathan mehr als unüblich war. "Na gut.", sagte ich achselzuckend. "Gehen wir runter zum Mittagessen!" Und schon hatte ich mich bei ihm untergehakt und zog ihn in Richtung Portrait davon.  
  
"Wo sind die anderen?", fragte ich als wir gerade die Marmortreppe hinuntergelaufen kamen, aber die Frage hatte sich im nächsten Augenblick erübrigt. Schon von weitem hörte ich zornerfüllte Stimmen die sich lautstark stritten und im nächsten Augenblick erkannte ich in dem Gerangel der Eingangshalle Norg und Charles. Die beiden prügelten sich mit drei ziemlich großen Slytherins. "Das gibt's doch nicht.", stöhnte ich genervt und rannte die Treppe hinunter mit Jonathan auf den Versen. "Hört auf!", brüllte ich den fünf Jungs entgegen aber genauso gut hätte ich gegen eine Wand schreien können.  
  
Ich versuchte Charles von den Slytherins wegzuziehen. Völlig unsinnig natürlich, denn Charles ließ sich die Prügelei nicht nehmen und schubste mich von sich. Nun reichte es aber. Gerade hatte Norg seinen Zauberstab gezückt da war ich mit einem mächtigen Schritt zwischen den Streithähnen, doch ich kam zu spät um das schlimmste zu verhindern. Ich hörte hinter mir nur noch ein lautes: "Synedresis!" und im nächsten Augenblick lag ich mit völlig verkrampften Muskeln auf dem Boden. Ich schrie vor Schmerz und rollte mich auf den Rücken. Jede Faser meines Körpers zog sich heftig zusammen und löste entsetzlich schmerzvolle Krämpfe aus. "Was zur Hölle ist hier los?", hörte ich jemanden rufen. "Finite Incantatem!"  
  
Der Schmerz ließ nach und ich konnte mich aufrichten. Ich blinzelte und stellte fest, dass mein Körper wieder seinen Dienst tat. Irgendjemand reichte mir seine Hand und ich ließ mich auf die Beine ziehen. Als ich nach oben schaute um mich zu bedanken gefror ich sofort zu einem Eiszapfen.  
  
"Wie ist das passiert?", fragte mich kein anderer als Professor Snape. Ich sah mich nach den Norg und Charles um. Die beiden standen immer noch mit gezückten Zauberstäben da und musterten die Slytherins sowie Snape mit unverhohlener Wut. Die drei Slytherins jedoch musterten mich, gespannt darauf ob ich sie verpetzen würde. Ich kannte die drei. Zwei davon waren in Slytherins Quidditchmannschaft Jäger und der andere, etwas jüngere ging in meinen Jahrgang. Natürlich verpetzte ich die Slytherins nicht, aber ich war so sauer auf Norg und Charles, dass ich es mir einfach nicht verkneifen konnte die beiden wütend anzufunkeln. "Fragen sie doch die beiden!", sagte ich. Snape musterte die beiden Gryffindors abschätzig.  
  
"Ich hätte gerne eine Erklärung.", sagte er eisig. Norg und Charles warfen mir mehr als zornige Blicke zu aber sie antworteten. "Wir haben uns nur ein bisschen gestritten.", sagte Charles und zwang sich fest in Snapes kalte Augen zu blicken. "Ein bisschen gestritten, soso.", schnarrte dieser. "Zehn punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."  
  
Norg und Charles waren empört. "Warum kriegen die nur fünf abgezogen? Die haben doch mit dem Zauberstab angefangen.", entrüstete sich Norg und vergaß jeden Respekt vor dem Lehrer. "Ihr habt auch noch unschuldige Mitschüler in diesen Streit miteinbezogen.", sagte Snape mit einem Seitenblick auf mich. Ich drehte eine Strähne meiner dunklen Haare, was ich immer tat wenn ich nervös war und musste mir Mühe geben Snapes Blick stand zu halten. Wenn man näher hinsah, war es kein Hass, keine Wut, kein Zorn sondern Trauer die aus diesen Augen sprach. Unendliche Qualen, Erinnerungen und Schmerz über Vergangenes. Unsere Blicke schienen sich nicht voneinander lösen zu wollen und zwischen uns webte sich ein Band. Ein Band das mich einwickelte und mich vergessen ließ, vergessen ließ wo ich war und wo die anderen waren, ich wusste nur noch, dass mir Snape gegenüber stand und seine Blicke mich verschlangen. Ich sah die Augen vor mir. Die dunklen Augen. Schwarz. Kalt. Wie ein Tor zu seiner Seele. Die Seele eines kleines Jungen der vor Jahren schon gestorben war.  
  
Dann plötzlich hatte ich wieder die Realität vor Augen und die seltsamen Gedanken waren verschwunden. Doch hatten sie ein seltsames Echo und ein dumpfes Gefühl im tiefsten Winkel meines Herzens hinterlassen. Ein quälendes Verlangen stieg in mir auf. Das Verlangen diesen Mann zu umarmen, ihm Nahe zu sein, ihm zu zeigen, dass ihn jemand brauchte.  
  
Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Snape sah wieder in eine andere Richtung aber mir war als würde es ihn Mühe kosten sich nicht wieder zu mir umzudrehen. Er versetzte Charles und Norg noch einen Blick tiefster Verachtung und schritt dann Richtung Große Halle davon.  
  
Amber stellte sich neben mich und berührte mich zaghaft an der Schulter. "Alles okay?", sagte sie leise zu mir. Nein, nichts war okay... aber ich würde meine Gefühle mal wieder verstecken, meinen Freunden die unbekümmerte, gute Freundin vorspielen die ich sonst immer war und meinen Schmerz in die letzte Ecke meiner Gedanken drängen. "Geht schon wieder.", murmelte ich und sah zu den drei Slytherins hinüber. Sie nickten mir zu schnitten Norg und Charles noch kurz eine Grimasse und machten sich dann auf Snapes Versen zum Mittagessen. "Blöde Idioten!", zischte Charles ihnen nach aber mein Blick lies ihn verstummen. "Tut mir leid, das von vorhin! Aber ich konnte nicht anders, ich war schrecklich sauer auf euch zwei!", sagte ich zu den beiden, lief an ihnen vorbei, ebenfalls den verlockenden Düften des Mittagessens folgend. Ich konnte ein kleines Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen als ich merkte, dass sie mir alle wie reumütige kleine Hündchen folgten.  
  
"Tut uns auch leid. Hat's sehr wehgetan?", fragte Norg als wir uns setzten. Ich spürte ein Prickeln im Nacken und wusste sofort woher es kam. Instinktiv zwang ich mich, mich nicht zum Lehrertisch umzusehen. "Passt schon!", lächelte ich und tat mir Bratkartoffeln auf obwohl mir jeglicher Appetit vergangen war.  
  
Der Rest des Tages war dann eher weniger aufregend und mir graute es schon vor dem nächsten Tag. Morgen hatte ich wieder Zaubertränke und auch noch Doppelstunde. Zum ersten mal in meinem Leben wünschte ich dieses Fach zum Teufel. Ich würde zwei Stunden lang mit Snape in einem Raum eingesperrt sein. Ich war ihm einfach zu gefährlich nahe.  
  
Abends, als wir alle noch beisammen saßen und unsere Hausaufgaben erledigten lenkten mich Jonathan mit einer Partie Zauberschach ab. Mir missfiel es wie er mich dabei ansah. Jedes mal wenn ich ihm in die Augen schauen wollte wurde er rot und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum und wenn ich wieder auf das Brett zu meinen Figuren runterschaute beäugte er mich wie ein verliebter Gockel. Dank diesem seltsamen Umstand gewann ich alle drei Partien. Um Himmels Willen, Jonathan sollte sich doch nicht etwa in mich verguckt haben? Ging denn nun alles drunter und drüber? Ich hatte mit meinen eigenen, doch ziemlich seltsamen Gefühlen genug zu tun und wirklich keine Lust auf einen Verehrer.  
  
Dieses pikante Desaster zog noch einen weiteren Nachteil hinter sich her. Den ganzen Abend musste ich nicht nur Jonathans Geglubsche ertragen sondern auch noch Ambers eifersüchtiges Geschiele an mir kleben haben. Natürlich kriegte ich oben in unserem Schlafraum gleich die Retourkutsche.  
  
Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machen da hielt Amber mich am Arm fest. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dachte ich und musste mir ein Grinsen über Ambers doch sehr ungewohnte wütende Grimasse verkneifen.  
  
"Willst du jetzt plötzlich was von Jonathan?", zischte sie. Ich sah sie nur enttäuscht an. Was zur Hölle war nur los in letzter Zeit? Seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres hatte sich schier alles verändert. Jonathan war in mich verliebt, meine eigenen Gefühle spielten Roulette und nun stritt ich mich auch noch mit meiner besten Freundin. "Nein, wirklich nicht!", beteuerte ich ihr und sah sie mitfühlend an. Sie war ebenso von Liebeskummer geplagt wie ich, nur konnte sie es nicht so gut verstecken. "Du weißt, dass ich ihn vollkommen uninteressant finde!" Amber guckte weiterhin misstrauisch und schien sich nicht so schnell versöhnlich stimmen zu lassen. Ich seufzte, entzog ihr meinen Arm und lief ins Bad. April und Zara standen vor dem Spiegel und machten sich bettfertig.  
  
"Und? Nun sag du doch mal was du über den neuen Lehrer denkst!", sagte Zara und beugte sich um April herum um besser mit mir sprechen zu können. "Ich finde ihn ganz okay, ich weiß, dass ihr in alle nicht sonderlich leiden könnt, aber ehrlich, ich finde ihn in Ordnung!", sagte ich mutig. Ich war nicht so dick mit den beiden befreundet und wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagieren würden, aber sie nahmen es gelassen. "Ich finde ihn auch nicht so schlecht. Er mag zwar ein bisschen strenger sein als Havens aber seinen Unterricht finde ich ganz interessant.", legte Zara ihre Meinung vor und April zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein bisschen Freundlichkeit könnte dem Mann nicht schaden aber er ist ja schließlich nicht da um mit uns Freundschaft zu schließen." Ich lächelte die beiden an. Dass die beiden so nett waren hatte ich nie wirklich bemerkt und meine Laune wurde ein bisschen besser als die beiden auch noch ziemlich herzlich zurück grienten. Normalerweise wäre ich misstrauisch gewesen ob sie mich nicht verarschten, aber ich hatte ein eindeutiges Gespür dafür wenn man mich anlog oder es nicht ganz ernst meinte.  
  
Ich trollte mich in die Dusche, legte schnell meine Kleidung ab und hüpfte unter die kalte Brause. Ich erzitterte, als das kalte Wasser meinen Körper hinunterprasselte. So allein unter der Dusche stiegen all die seltsamen Dinge die in den letzten Tagen passiert waren in mir auf. Nicht nur das mein Herz wehtat, ich musste auch plötzlich an die Longbottoms denken, die ich sogar öfters getroffen hatte, ich musste daran denken, dass Amber wütend auf mich war wegen diesem Idioten von Jonathan, ich musste an die Ungerechtigkeiten zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor denken und plötzlich hatte ich wieder Snapes Gesicht vor mir.  
  
Unter die Wasserperlen der Dusche mischten sich Tränen auf meinen Wangen. Bemüht die Tränen zurückzuhalten, lehnte ich mich gegen die kalte Kachelwand um kurz Luft zu schnappen. Ich zog die Luft hart ein und atmete in einem Schluchzer wieder aus. Zum ersten mal in meinem Leben erkannte ich, was es hieß selbst traurig zu sein. Zum ersten mal ließ ich meinen Gefühlen freien lauf und vergrub sie nicht unter irgendwelchen Vorwänden.  
  
Es war mir plötzlich nicht mehr peinlich den Wunsch zu haben von meiner Mutter in den Arm genommen zu werden. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich dagestanden hatte, lautlos weinend, aber irgendwann wurde es mir plötzlich kalt. Zitternd und immer noch schniefend stellte ich die Dusche ab und tapste ins Bad zurück. Wie in Trance trocknete ich mich ab und schlüpfte in meinen Pyjama.  
  
Gott sei Dank war das Licht in unserem Schlafsaal gedämpft und die anderen konnten meine verheulte Visage nicht sehen. Ich kroch in mein Bett und zog schnell die Vorhänge zu. Mein Kater wartete schon um sich die abendliche Portion Streicheleinheit abzuholen, aber diesmal fiel sie aus. Immer noch rannten leise Tränen über mein Gesicht, benässten mein Kissen und ließ die Welt um mich herum verschwimmen. Ich drückte mein Gesicht in das Kissen um einen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Ich fand keinen Schlaf in dieser Nacht und am nächsten Morgen sah ich wirklich aus wie ein Monster. Ich kriegte einen regelrechten Schock als ich in den Spiegel sah, denn mich schaute eine verquollene und tomatenrotgeheulte Fratze an. Ich hatte beinahe Mitleid mit mir selbst und natürlich waren die Spuren der letzten Nacht auch vor meinen Zimmerkameradinnen nicht zu verstecken.  
  
"Was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte Charlotte mich erschrocken und sie war nicht die einzige die mich aus erstaunten Augen ansah. April quatschte nicht lange sondern nahm mich in den Arm und streichelte mir mitfühlend über den Rücken. Nur Amber interessierte sich nicht für mich sondern schlenderte ins Bad ohne sich auch nur zu mir umzusehen. Die anderen straften sie mit wütenden Blicken. "So eine Zicke. Nur weil er dich und nicht sie angräbt!", fauchte Zara leise und schnippte sich eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht. "Ich kann doch nichts dafür.", murmelte ich nur und wischte mir über die verklebten Wangen.  
  
"Nein, kannst du nicht! Die wird sich schon wieder einkriegen.", tröstete mich April und gemeinsam bugsierten sie mich ins Bad und halfen mir dabei mich wieder nach einem normalen Menschen aussehen zu lassen. Ich war ihnen so dankbar, dass ich Amber vergaß und mit den anderen zum Frühstück hinunter ging.  
  
Die Große Halle war schon ziemlich voll und durch das schmale Dachfenster flatterten schon die ersten Posteulen. Ich sah hoch zum Lehrertisch und ärgerte mich darüber, wie glücklich es mich machte Snape dort sitzen zu sehen. Er sah ehrlich gesagt so aus wie ich mich fühlte, übernächtigt und hundeelend.  
  
Lustlos kaute er auf seinem Toast herum, sah hinunter zu den Schülern sah wieder auf seinen Teller und kaute weiter. Ich ließ es zu, dass mir die anderen Speck und Spiegeleier und Cocktailwürstchen auf meinen Teller schoben und begann ebenso lustlos wie Snape darauf herum zu kauen.  
  
"Wie heißt er eigentlich mit Vornamen?", fragte Eleanor interessiert. Obwohl Professor Snape wirklich alles andere als Everyonesdarling war, sorgte er für genug Gesprächsstoff. "Scheberusch!", mampfte Zara mit vollem Mund. Die anderen lachten. "Severus!", verbesserte sie sich nachdem sie ihre Ladung Speck mit einem Schluck Kürbissaft hinunter gespült hatte.  
  
"Ein hübscher Name!", murmelte ich und wurde auf der Stelle knallrot. Die anderen schienen sich aber nichts daraus zu machen. "Findest du? Ein bisschen altmodisch!", sagte Charlotte. "So ist das eben bei Reinblütlern.", murmelte Zara. Sie war die einzige von uns die nicht mindestens einen Elternteil ohne Zaubererblut hatte, abgesehen von Amber. April und ich waren Muggelgeborene durch und durch. Eleanor und Charlotte hatten entweder einen Vater ohne eine Mutter mit Zaubererblut. "Irgendwo hab ich den Namen schon mal gehört!", sagte April nachdenklich. "Als wir in der Grundschule die Antike hatten kam er mal vor, Severus war ein römischer Kaiser!", sagte ich. Die anderen staunten.  
  
Die ersten Schulstunden wurden recht unterhaltsam. Wir hatten in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe immer noch mit den Zilravas zu tun. Um eine große Eiche mitten auf dem Schulgelände hatte Professor Kesselbrand Bänke und Tische aufgestellt auf denen schon die Kisten mit den kleinen Tierchen auf uns warteten. Professor Kesselbrand erntete allgemeines Aufstöhnen als er uns alle herzlichst dazu einlud heute nach dem Abendessen noch mal zu ihm zu kommen um die Dinger mal nach Sonnenuntergang anzuschauen doch heute Vormittag lernten wir erst einmal wie man an das wertvolle Heilmittel von ihnen rankam. Man musste die kleinen Tierchen an den Vorderbeinen hochnehmen, ihnen den kleinen Mund aufdrücken und eine bestimmte Stelle über dem Zahnfleisch massieren dann konnte man das Sekret in einen Eimer tröpfeln lassen.  
  
Die kleinen süßen Tierchen störten sich nicht daran solange man ihnen nicht zu viel abzapfte. Professor Kesselbrand wuselte zwischen den Schülern umher und half auch hier und da ein bisschen. Er war schon ein komischer Kauz. An jeder seiner Hände fehlte ihm mindestens ein Finger und trotz seiner hundert Jahre war er frisch und munter wie ein kleiner Junge. Sein Gesicht war braungebrannt und wettergegerbt, seine Haltung und Sprache alles andere als die eines alten Mannes und seine Haare waren schneeweiß und Schulterlang.  
  
Ich mochte Professor Kesselbrand und das beruhte in diesem Fall auf Gegenseitigkeit. Gerade stellte er sich zu mir und brachte mich mal wieder mit einem seiner lustigen Sprüche zum Grinsen und lobte meine sorgfältige Arbeit. "Wie läuft's in den anderen Fächern? Kommst du mit Professor Havens Nachkommen klar?", fragte er mich väterlich lächelnd. Jeder Lehrer in der Schule wusste für welches Fach ich die meisten Ambitionen hatte.  
  
Ich nickte lächelnd und versuchte den Kummer der wieder in mir aufstieg zu verbergen aber es gelang mir einfach nicht. "Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Professor Kesselbrand mich von der Seite und betrachtete mich überrascht. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Professor Kesselbrand nickte verständnisvoll, lächelte noch einmal aufmunternd und schlenderte weiter zu Amber.  
  
Ich warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. Verbissen kümmerte sie sich um ihren Zilrava und ignorierte mich weiterhin. Als Professor Kesselbrand weit genug entfernt war, setzte ich mich prompt neben sie um das Missverständnis endlich aufzuklären. "Ich muss mit dir reden!", sagte ich zu ihr und legte den kleine Zilrava behutlich vor mir ab. Amber ignorierte mich penibel. Ich seufzte genervt. "Schau mich an!", zischte ich ihr zu, "Hab ich dich jemals angelogen? Kannst du mir nicht vertrauen? Ich dachte du kennst mich! Ich hab genug andere Probleme als diesen Jonathan der mir sonst wo vorbei geht!"  
  
Amber sah zu mir auf. "Das ist es ja!", fauchte sie zurück. "Du benimmst dich schon die ganze letzte Woche total behämmert. Willst wohl Aufmerksamkeit erregen mit deinem Gezicke?" Mir klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und eine halbe Minute lang hatte ich Mühe meine Worte wieder zu finden.  
  
"Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen!" Ich war aufgesprungen und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. So wütend war ich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen und es kümmerte mich nicht, dass es um mich herum totenstill geworden war, und die sich alle Köpfe in meine Richtung wanden. Amber sprang ebenfalls von ihrem Platz auf. "Und wie ich das ernst meine!", brüllte sie.  
  
Einige von den anderen hatten von ihren Sitzplätzen erhoben um besser sehen zu können was vor sich ging. Charles und Norg stellten sich neben uns. Behutsam legte Norg Amber eine Hand auf den Arm. Ich spürte deutlich auf wessen Seite die beiden waren und hätte vor Wut losheulen können. Ich wusste ja selber, dass ich mich in der letzten Woche anders als sonst benommen hatte. So abwesend und ruhig hatten mich meine Freunde noch nie erlebt aber wie konnten die drei nur darauf kommen, dass ich all das nur spielen würde?  
  
Jetzt schritt Professor Kesselbrand zwischen uns Streithähne und sah abwechselnd mich und Amber an. "Ich bin sicher, das kann man auch anders regeln!", sagte er beschwichtigend. "Bitte klärt das außerhalb des Unterrichts." Damit war die Sache beendet. Norg und Charles zogen Amber mit sich, warfen mir noch misstrauische Blicke zu und begannen dann leise auf Amber einzureden.  
  
Ich setzte mich wieder an meinen Platz. Durch einen Tränenschleier sah ich den kleinen Zilrava vor mir, der mich aus seinen winzigen Knopfaugen anglubschte. Ich streichelte ihn behutsam und versuchte immer noch mit aller Macht die Tränen zurück zu halten. Es funktionierte mal wieder nicht. Dicke Tränen rollten über meine erhitzten Wangen und hinterließen eine salzigschmeckende Spur. Schniefend putzte ich mir mit dem Umhangärmel das feuchte Gesicht. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich April, Zara, Eleanor und Charlotte zu mir gesetzt hatten.  
  
Den Rest der Schulstunde verbrachten wir damit uns die wichtigsten Verwendungen für das Heilmittel aufzuschreiben und während wir das taten, versuchten meine Freundinnen alles um mich ein bisschen abzulenken. Der Vormittag verging zäh und fühlte sich irgendwie unwirklich an als wäre ich aus einem langen dumpfen Traum nicht wieder aufgewacht.  
  
In mir wuchs schon das Unbehagen vor der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke nach dem Mittagessen und als wir dann schließlich die Steinstufen zum Kerker hinunterliefen wurde mir speiübel. Die Tür zum Klassensaal war schon geöffnet aber als wir hineintraten war von Snape noch nichts zu sehen. Ich war dankbar, dass sich Eleanor und Charlotte sich rechts und links neben mich setzten, so dass ich nicht direkt bei Amber saß. Auf dem Lehrerpult lagen schon die Zutaten bereit und Snape hatte auch schon das Rezept an die Tafel geschrieben.  
  
Mir fiel auf, dass sich der Raum gewaltig verändert hatte. Zu Havens Zeiten war an diesem Raum nichts besonderes gewesen und die hohen Regale an den Wänden hatte er nie benutzt. Doch jetzt waren sie vollgestopft mit Pergamenten, Gläsern, Büscheln von Kräutern, sorgfältig sortierten Utensilien und riesigen Ansammlung von allen möglichen Zutaten.  
  
In einem großen Regal hinter dem Pult waren einige Einmachgläser aufgestellt worden in denen seltsame Kreaturen schwebten. Manche davon sahen wirklich unappetitlich aus. Die ganze Klasse beendete mit einem Schlag die Tuschelein und diejenigen die noch nicht gesessen hatten, hasteten jetzt schnell zu ihren Plätzen. Snape war gekommen. Er sah immer noch müde aus und als er hinter seinem Pult stand war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er ein Gähnen heftig unterdrücken musste.  
  
Er ließ die schwarzen Augen durch die Klasse schweifen. "Heute werden wir einem Trank brauen, der im Mittelalter sehr beliebt war. Eine sehr begehrte Mordwaffe. Und deshalb erwarte ich heute absolute Konzentration. Bevor wir beginnen möchte ich, dass ihr euch Einleitungstext Kapiteln neun durchlest." Die Klasse gehorchte. Ich begann interessiert zu lesen.  
  
Vor etwa eintausendfünfhundert Jahren, Beginn des Mittelalters und einer Blütezeit der Magie, machte Clovis Harefoot eine Erfindung, die ganze Generationen beeinflusste. Man nennt ihn den Schwarzen Trank. Ein äußerst gefährliches Gebräu, dass bis heute von vielen gefürchtet wird. Beliebt unter den schwarzen Magiern und dunklen Hexenmeistern bekam dieser Trank einen unwiderruflich schlechten Ruhm der noch bis heute anhält. Durch brutale Weise frisst dieser ätzende Trank die Lebenden von innen heraus auf, tötet sie langsam und qualvoll, Nichtmagier kennen die Symptome dieses Trankes auch von dem sogenannten Schwarzen Todes, der Pest. Viele schwarze Magier folterten so unzählige Nichtmagier und lösten damit eine große Panikwelle aus die sich durch ganz Europa zog. Der Schwarze trank ist mitschuldig an der Tatsache, dass sich Nichtmagier gegen Magier zusammenschlossen und eine tiefe Kluft zwischen beiden Fronten entstand.  
  
Ich nickte in Gedanken. Ein Alchmiebegeisteter wie ich musste diesen Trank natürlich kennen. "Über diesen Trank werde ich euch schriftlich testen. Merkt ihn euch gut, ihr werdet ihn gegen Ende des Jahres vielleicht während euren ZAG-Prüfungen brauchen. Ihr werdet jeder separat für euch alleine Arbeiten und ihr bekommt hierfür kleinere Kessel." Snape deutete auf seinen Tisch wo etwa zwanzig Kessel standen. Tatsächlich waren sie dreimal so klein wie die Kessel mit denen wir sonst arbeiteten. Etwa Normgröße ½ schätzte ich.  
  
Wir müssten jeweils zu viert nach vorne kommen um uns alles benötigte abzuholen. Snape verteilte die Zutaten persönlich da er sicher gehen wollte, dass keiner einen Fehler machte und sich vielleicht doch die falschen Sachen nahm obwohl es an der Tafel aufgeführt war. Ich kam mit dem zweiten Schub nach vorne und war sichtlich nervös als Eleanor beiseite trat um mich an den Tisch zu lassen. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich nackt und beobachtet als Snape mir den kleinen Kessel in die Hand drückte und mir die verschiedenen Zutaten mit geschickter Hand auf einem kleinen Tablett verteilte.  
  
"Bestimmt ein Kinderspiel für sie, Miss Linley?", feixte er noch und lächelte mich auf seine böse Weise an. "Bestimmt...", murmelte ich nur und war froh, als ich endlich wieder an meinem Platz saß. Fünf Minuten später brodelten die kleinen Kessel auf ihren Stövchen. Snape wies uns noch mal extra darauf hin wie gefährlich dieser Trank war und dass wir ja keine Dummheiten machen sollten. Die Menge die in diese kleinen Kessel passte war recht wenig, aber da wir ja nicht vorhatten es zu trinken oder zu benutzen, war es nur zu klar warum wir nur so wenig davon brauen sollten.  
  
Wie in der vorherigen Woche schaute er sich die Arbeiten sorgfältig an, korrigierte nebenbei die Hausaufgaben und ebenfalls wie in der vorherigen Woche schien er großen Gefallen daran zu finden mir besonders lange über die Schulter zu sehen. "Solche Interesse an Alchemie ist selten.", sagte er anerkennend als ich gerade sorgfältig die Lampionblumenblätter abwog und nebenbei das Mantikohrblut mit gemahlenen Schwertfischgräten verdickte.  
  
Snape schien aufrichtig fasziniert von meiner Arbeit zu sein und blieb solange vor mir stehen, dass ich begann mich an seine Gesellschaft zu gewöhnen. "Seit wann hegen sie diese Vorliebe für das Zaubertrank brauen?", fragte er mich irgendwann nebenbei. Ich sah zu ihm auf. "Seit der ersten Schulstunde. Davor konnte ich mich nicht dafür interessieren weil ich auf eine Muggelschule gegangen bin.", sagte ich und kippte das Aconitumpulver zu meinem Trank. Snape nickte und ging zu seinem Pult zurück. Eleanor und Charlotte glubschten ihn ungläubig an. Ich musste kichern und stellte fest, dass mein Trank sich nachtschwarz gefärbt hatte. "So schlimm scheint er gar nicht zu sein.", sagte Charlotte und musterte Snape eine Weile.  
  
"Nur zu kleinen Schleimern!", kam es von Charlottes linker Seite. Ich beugte mich an ihr vorbei und blickte Amber ins Gesicht. "Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen!", tönte Eleanor und Amber wurde rot. "Hört auf damit!", schnauzte Norg uns an. Ich setzte meinen gefährlichsten Blick auf. Mit mir war nicht zu spaßen wenn man mich reizte. "Ihr seit ja wirklich schöne Freunde!", zischte ich. Ganz zufällig fiel mein Blick auf Jonathan der wieder mal verklärt in meine Richtung schaute. Er bekam rote Ohren, schaute blitzschnell in eine andere Richtung und sah die Tafel so angestrengt an, dass ich mir ein Kichern verkneifen musste. Amber war das nicht entgangen und sie schien nun beinahe vor Eifersucht zu explodieren doch diesmal war es mir schlichtweg egal.  
  
"Tja, es ist so eine Tragödie wenn die erste große Liebe der besten Freundin schöne Augen macht, dass man gleich die Freundschaft auf den Misthaufen schmeißen muss!", murmelte Charlotte, gab sich jedoch keine Mühe überhört zu werden. Ich konnte Ambers Kiefer knirschen hören und als ich sie wieder ansah standen ihr die Tränen in den Augen. Ob vor Wut oder Trauer hätte ich nicht sagen können. "Lasst sie in Ruhe!" Norg hatte sich erhoben.  
  
"Oh, machst du dich stark für Rehauge?", flötete Eleanor und sah im arrogant ins Gesicht. So gespannt war die Stimmung zwischen uns Gryffindors noch nie gewesen aber jetzt schienen alle ein wenig überreizt. Norg verlor die Beherrschung, sprang vor und packte das erstbeste Opfer am Kragen. Mich. Doch Norgs heldenhafter Versuch Amber zu verteidigen wurde schnell beendet.  
  
"Sofort aufhören!" Snape stand direkt neben uns und funkelte Norg bösartig an. Der erstarrte und wurde sich bewusst wen er im Schwitzkasten hatte. Sofort ließ er mich los und sah mich entsetzt an. Ich wusste, dass es ihm leid tat und, dass das alles ein Missverständnis war, aber der Schmerz saß zu tief. Ich konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. Ich fing an zu weinen. Stumm perlten mir die Tränen aus den Augen. "Strafarbeit, Mr Parker!", sagte Snape ölig zu Norg. "Nein, Sir! Das ist alles nur ein Missverständnis, entschuldigen sie, Sir!", verteidigte ich Norg und wischte mir die Tränen vom Gesicht. Einen Augenblick sah Snape mich voll tiefem Widerwillen an aber dann nickte er unmissverständlich und ließ uns wieder allein. Norg stand da wie ein kleiner Hund, dem man auf die Pfote getreten war und er tat mir leid. "Ist schon okay...", murmelte ich nur und setzte mich wieder. Auch Amber sah ziemlich verwirrt aus und schien nicht genau zu wissen was eigentlich passiert war. Irgendwann nach einer halben Ewigkeit, lenkte Snape die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu sich nach vorne. "Ihr solltet jetzt fertig sein! Wir können den Trank zwar nicht testen aber ich sehe auch so ob ihr eure Arbeit gewissenhaft und sorgfältig ausgeführt habt, oder so wie ich es erwarte nichts als Mist gebaut habt."  
  
Snape hatte durchaus Recht. Die meisten hatten wirklich nicht viel zu Stande gebracht und es gab nur wenige von denen er begeistert war. Unter den Ravenclaws waren einige die ihre Arbeit hervorragend gemeistert hatten, aber besonders angetan war er von meinem Ergebnis. Ich kam mir wirklich seltsam vor und fragte mich warum Snape gerade mich so bevorzugte. Alle anderen waren schon dabei den Klassenraum zu verlassen, da hielt er mich zurück.  
  
"Professor Havens hat mir schon viel von ihnen erzählt, Miss Linley.", sagte er ohne Umschweife zu mir als ich gerade dabei war meine Tasche zu schließen. Ich sah ihn verdutzt an und wusste nicht ganz was ich darauf antworten sollte. "Zweifellos sollte ihr Talent gefördert werden." Er sah mich mit seinen unergründlichen Augen an. Ich errötete bis zum Haaransatz und sah mich nervös um. Ich war allein im Klassensaal.  
  
"Das- das ist nett von ihnen. Danke, Sir.", murmelte ich und vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Diese Augen sollten verboten werden, dachte ich sarkastisch. "Haben sie schon mal daran gedacht ein Alchemiestudium abzulegen wenn sie mit der Schule fertig sind?" Ich nickte und fühlte mich plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so unwohl, es gefiel mir sogar so nah bei Snape zu sein. "Natürlich! Davon träume ich schon seit ich auf diese Schule gehe.", sagte ich und warf mir meine Tasche über die Schulter. Snape musterte mich noch mal kurz, nickte mir dann zu und verließ den Raum durch die Tür hinter seinem Pult. Ich sah ihm eine Weile nach und machte mich dann auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Ich hätte mich schämen müssen aber ich konnte einfach nicht verleugnen, dass sich meine Laune erheblich verbessert hatte.  
  
Als ich die Große Halle betrat standen am Ende des Gryffindortisches Amber, Norg und Charles. Die drei warteten anscheinend auf mich denn alle drei sahen mich etwas nervös aber erwartungsvoll an. Ich blieb direkt vor ihnen stehen und hob beide Augenbrauen. "Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass unsere Freundschaft jetzt noch zu retten ist?", sagte ich geschäftlich zu ihnen. Norg biss sich auf die Lippen, Ambers Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Charles stand da wie eine Salzsäule mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. "Verdammt!", schluchzte ich und fing fast schon wieder an zu heulen. Ich brauchte die drei. Mehr als alles andere, ohne sie war ich nicht ich und auch das Leben in Hogwarts war nicht mehr das selbe. "Verdammte Scheiße! Es tut mir so leid!", sagte Norg leise und die anderen beiden nickten. "Wir sollten eigentlich wissen, dass du uns nie anlügen würdest... mir tut das ganze auch entsetzlich leid.", sagte Charles verzweifelt und schob die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. Unentschlossen sah ich die zwei Jungs an. Auf Charles war ich am wenigsten wütend. Er hatte ja eigentlich nichts getan, aber Norg und Amber konnte ich einfach nicht so schnell verzeihen.  
  
"Mir tut das ganze auch leid, ehrlich! Aber ich muss den heutigen Tag erst mal verdauen...", murmelte ich, warf den dreien noch traurige Blicke zu und setzte mich dann an das Ende des Gryffindortisches. Hier saß ich alleine und brauchte mit niemandem zu reden. Als ich mit dem Essen fertig war, fiel mir ein, dass wir ja heute Abend zu Professor Kesselbrand gehen sollten. So erhob ich mich vom Tisch, warf noch einen Blick zum Lehrertisch und machte mich dann auf die Socken zu den drei Eichen mit den Sitzplätzen, an denen wir schon heute Mittag gearbeitet hatten. Professor Kesselbrand saß auf einer der Bänke und fummelte an einer Kiste herum die heftig zuckte und wackelte. Er war nicht allein. Ein großer Mann in schwarzem Umhang stand bei ihm. Er kehrte mir zwar den Rücken zu, und hatte die langen schwarzen Haare nicht wie sonst immer zusammengebunden aber ich erkannte Snape trotzdem sofort.  
  
Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und meine Eingeweide schienen sich wie Schlangen zu winden. Trotzdem setzte ich ein freundliches Lächeln auf und winkte Professor Kesselbrand der Snape über die Schulter geschaut hatte und mich sogleich erkannt hatte.  
  
"Guten Abend, Miss! Wie schön, dass sie schon da sind!", begrüßte er mich. Snape drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um. Ich sah ihm nur kurz in die Augen und drehte mich dann zu Professor Kesselbrand. "Findet das Treffen denn nicht statt?", fragte ich verdutzt. "Oh doch, du bist nur ein bisschen früh dran. Es findet eine halbe Stunde später statt. Haben die anderen dir das nicht gesagt?" Ich schüttelte nur mit leicht irritierter Miene den Kopf.  
  
"Severus, helfen sie mir doch mal mit der großen Kiste hier, die ist ziemlich schwer." Der Angesprochene nickte und bückte sich um die Kiste mit Professor Kesselbrand hochzuheben. Gemeinsam schafften sie es die Kiste auf den Tisch zu hieven. "Aber wo du schon mal hier bist kannst du auch bleiben. Professor Snape brauch die Federn der Zilravas für seinen Unterricht. Die Sonne ist schon untergegangen also müssten sie sich jetzt verwandelt haben." Professor Kesselbrand nahm den Deckel von der Kiste und heraus drang nicht dass niedliche Fiepen der Zilravas sondern ein Knurren dass sich seltsam metallisch anhörte und mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. "So wir müssen diese in die Kiste da drüben umladen! Vorsichtig, die Krallen und Zähne tun weh.", erklärte Professor Kesselbrand dem leicht angewidert dreinschauendem Snape. Nachdem sich die beiden Männer Drachenhauthandschuhe übergezogen hatten und ich mich vorsichtshalber einen Schritt entfernt hatte konnte die Odyssee losgehen. 


End file.
